


It's not easy being Tonks

by Floranna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floranna/pseuds/Floranna
Summary: Who knew being a metamorphmagus could be so painful?





	It's not easy being Tonks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notearchiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/gifts).



> I really hope this fits your wishes!

Tonks itched. Everywhere. It was driving her mad.

Some of it must have shown on her face, considering the wide breath she was given. It was Diagon Alley. There was never enough space to walk in the evenings

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself and ignore the itching. It was getting worse.

As much as she loved morphing, she had never done it this often in such a short amount of time, and with so many big chances. Trying to concentrate on the mission didn’t help, but the thought of Remus’ hands spreading the aloe vera lotion everywhere made her want to cry in yearning.

The man she was following sneaked into a smaller alley. Tonks whispered a notice-me-not spell and changed her looks to a tall east Asian man, trying to ignore the sudden sharp pain that came with it. This was the fourth person she was tracking in two days and she hadn’t slept in three. She could not allow herself to make mistakes.

The man went in from one of the doors and Tonks let out a silent curse. She crept forward, managing to only stumble once. She dug out one of the Expendable Ears and slid it in and started to listen. This used to be the most mind-numbingly boring part of her work, but then she used to have backup. Nowadays they were stretched too thin, with everyone on an equally as important mission, and there was no room for error. She gritted her teeth when the pain ran through her, leaving only a steady beat of it behind. This was getting dangerous.

Suddenly she was taken by an urge to vomit. Tonks managed to keep it in, swallowing hard. Her mouth was filled with saliva, but she forced herself to listen. They were talking about dates and logistics and someone was moving. She quickly rolled the Ear out and managed to apparate away when they were still opening the door.

When she got into the safehouse, she immediately vomited in the umbrella stand. There was someone yelling, but she only let out a loud moan when she changed back to her own shape. Even her hair was back in her ordinary brown. The pain started to lessen, but it didn’t go away. 

When she stopped gagging, someone immediately pulled her up. Tonks squinted, trying to see their face, but could only make out a black blob. Then Shacklebolt’s voice came out, asking for the info on her latest mission and telling her she could rest afterwards.

Tonks swallowed dryly and let out a stream of dates and people. Then she fainted.


End file.
